Ring Around the Rosy
by asdf123150
Summary: Drabble, of sorts, of Alyss's loneliness. Inspired by the song "ring around the rosy". Sad, slightly suicidal, and really, really random. T...well, just in case. (Spoilers, by the way!)


**A/N:** I'm trying out one-shots. They seem like good ideas.

I just randomly thought of this in the middle of the night. You know the song, "Ring around the rosy"? I was singing it in my head when I suddenly thought, Wow! This song is so sad! Just like Pandora Hearts!

And that's how this story came to be.

* * *

She remembered being in a warm, fuzzy red place, with someone else. That someone curled up next to her, to the point that sometimes, she couldn't distinguish the difference between her flesh and the other's. She also remembered someone else. That person's voice came from all around, the first thing she ever remembered.

It sang with a soft, sweet voice.

_"Ring around the rosy_

_A pocket full of posies_

_Ashes_

_Ashes_

_We all fall down._"

Sometimes, the voice didn't sing, and then the two of them would move around in discomfort. Whenever the voice sang, it was like heaven. Whenever the voice didn't sing, she could feel the darkness pressing in, all around her and the other. If she'd had a voice back then, she would've whimpered in pain.

_"Ring around the rosy_

_A pocket full of posies_

_Ashes_

_Ashes_

_We all fall down._"

But as time passed, and as she and the other grew larger, making their small haven grow tight and more cramped, the voice began to dim. It sang less often, and whenever it did, the voice was raw, hoarse. It wasn't long before the voice had dimmed to a mere whispering of the words.

"_Ring around the rosy_

_A pocket full of posies_

_Ashes_

_Ashes_

_We all..._

_Fall..._

_...down."_

That was the last time she heard the voice.

Starting from then, their haven grew less warm. It grew cold, and the red glow faded until they were both in pitch-black darkness. The haven began to disappear, bit by bit, piece by piece, until it disappeared altogether, and the two of them wailed together in the cold emptiness.

She remembered a soft, dim glow. She remembered being cradled by something that smiled and laughed. She remembered two bunnies, and she remembered crying when the other one pushed itself away from her and the glow, only to grab onto one of the black rabbits and disappear.

Life grew lonely then.

The glow disappeared, slowly but surely, although she could sometimes feel it nearby, making sure she was all right. After she'd grown, she began to wander. It didn't take her long to make her way out of the darkness and into the light. The first time she saw the world - _her_ world - as it truly was, the only thing she could think was:

_I liked the red haven better._

She could sometimes feel the other's presence in her mind as she built up her realm. She found strange creatures that moved and talked like she did, but that looked nothing like she did. None of them had white hair. None of them had hands, fingers, arms, legs...

None of them were like her.

She began to escape to her other's body. She learned that her other was Alice. _Alice. What a pretty name._ She chose Alice to be her name as well, and she escaped to the other Alice's body to escape this warm, dark, unforgiving world that she couldn't escape.

The bunny stayed by her side the entire time, but it was unimportant. The other world was so much better.

She met a man. A man named Jack. He was the only one who saw her as Alice, the only one who liked her better than the other Alice. It pleased her. Why should the other Alice get all the fun, after all? The other Alice got to go out into the other world, while she was stuck here. The other Alice had the bunny, who liked her. All she had was a little kitty, and even the kitty wasn't as good as he'd been with Alice. By the time she'd gotten the kitty, it had died and lost its eyes.

So she clung to Jack. The other Alice was all too happy to let her go into the other world whenever Jack was there. Whenever he wasn't, she sat on the floor of her haven and sang.

"_Ring around the rosy_

_A pocket full of posies_

_Ashes_

_Ashes_

_We all fall down._"

She always sang whenever she wasn't with Jack. She never noticed the golden world crumbling around her, swallowed by the blackness of the place where she'd been born. She never noticed when the glow that had been there at the beginning showed up and, sometimes, took over her body. She never noticed when the bunny, for some reason, disappeared from the other world.

All she did was sing.

_"Ring around the rosy_

_A pocket full of posies_

_Ashes_

_Ashes_

_We all fall down._"

Then something terrible happened. Something she swore to herself that she'd never, ever, _ever_ remember. Something that, for some reason, she _couldn't_ remember. The other Alice disappeared. She didn't know where Jack was anymore. The bunny disappeared, too. And yet still, she sang.

"_Ring around the rosy_

_A pocket full of posies_

_Ashes_

_Ashes_

_We all fall down."_

As time passed and neither the glow, the other Alice, Jack, or the bunny returned, she began to make up her own words for the song.

"_Dance__ around the darkness_

_A pocket full of promises_

_Bloody_

_Rabbits_

_They all fell down._

_"Say their name to contract_

_Their blood inside your stomach_

_Tick tock_

_Tick tock_

_The clock winds on._

_"The meanie mister blondie_

_Red-eyed, he broke my kitty_

_Scissors_

_Shick, shick_

_And out he ran._

_"A bloody eye for kitty_

_A promise, he must keep_

_Tick tock_

_Tick tock_

_Wind back the clock."_

Whenever she remembered something, no matter how faint it was, she would make a song about it. That way, even when the memory faded, she still had a faint idea of what it had been.

"_The big and bloody rabbit_

_He wept and cried for Alice_

_Meanie_

_Jackie_

_Then came her death._

_"The big and bloody rabbit_

_Was stolen from by Alice_

_Bloody_

_Rabbit_

_Was now her name._

For some reason, whenever she sang those songs, she could feel wetness trickling down her cheeks. Something about them... Something about them was so immensely sad.

_"The big and bloody Alice_

_She cried and broke the Alice_

_The scythe and_

_The memories_

_And then_

_We_

_Fell."_

As she lay on the floor, singing the song for what felt like the billionth time, she felt something in her head click. Alice! The other Alice was back!

As she fell into the place where the two of them met, she dimly felt herself whisper one final song.

_"Alice kept her promise_

_While Alice was so lonely_

_Bye-bye_

_Alice_

_We'll both_

_Be_

_Free."_

^o.o^

What had she been doing earlier? Something. Something about the other Alice. And something about Jack. And something about the bunny.

Oh, well. It didn't matter. Chesire would be back soon. He'd just gone to... What did he do again? He was being a bad boy. Right. The red-eyed man - not the other one, the other one was a meanie - gave him an eye. And he made a promise. An important promise.

It didn't matter. Singing. Singing was fun.

She sang.

_"The lonely white Alice_

_She killed, she broke the rabbit_

_So lonely_

_So hated_

_While Alice died._

_"Jack is such a meanie_

_He told me he would meet me_

_But has not_

_Come yet_

_To the Abyss._

_"Oh, Jack, you're such a meanie_

_Come back, let's have some tea_

_I miss you_

_I'll kill you_

_Come back to me._

_"Oh Jack, I will do anything_

_Just come and see the beauty_

_Of this place_

_Even_

_If Alice must die._

_"Alice, I am so sorry_

_But Jack makes me not lonely_

_So bye-bye_

_To bunny_

_And to_

_My_

_Twin."_

* * *

**A/N:** O.O What...the heck...was that? I just wrote that in, what, fifteen minutes? And _what the hell was that?_ I was just going to make it thoughts about how lonely Alice/Alyss was in the Abyss, and somehow...she's coming off...suicidal? Homicidal? Just plain old crazy?!

That was such a waste of time. And it was so awesome. Although I think my lyrics suck. But whatever.

_WTF was that?!_

BTW no typos. If one of the song lyrics are odd, it's on purpose. Which leads me back to my first point.

_WTF was this fanfiction?!_


End file.
